A pressure control device of this kind is discussed in DE 102 36 922 A1, for example, wherein the pressure control device is configured as a 2-channel pressure control module and contains a two-channel valve unit with one relay valve per channel, and each of the two relay valves is assigned just one solenoid control valve configured as a 3/2-way valve. Brake slip control can be carried out separately for the two channels. However, relay valves, in particular, of which the known 2-channel pressure control module has two, involve a certain complexity of construction.